


the way she loved me

by jenniejean



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Chaennie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, blackpink - Freeform, chaennie, chaeyoungxjennie, girlxgirl, kimjennie - Freeform, parkchaeyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniejean/pseuds/jenniejean
Summary: Jennie describes herself as a self-reliant being, she does everything by herself and for herself. Ever since she gained conscious of the cruelty of the world, she knew she's been fighting, alone. Yet she meets Rosé, and unexpectedly becomes her speck of light. It bothers them to what kind of bond they are investing in, they know it's all wrong but you know what they say, sometimes, mistakes can bring out the best in you.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

ep one

JENNIE.

« Tempted to succumb  
Into the darkness that awaits  
But life has to come »

Well, guess what, I turned 18 yesterday. Consider that legally free but, I am never, actually. All people who are forced to be adults know that.

In my life, I only live for myself. I lost my mom when she was on her way here to Australia to start a new life with her unborn girl. Back in Korea, she was suffering from my abusive father, who is a total asshole even I didn't know him personally and I applaud my mom for taking the risk to go abroad where she can finally be free, for once at least

but fate wanted our lives harder than it already was. She died 8 hours after I was born. Sad, right?

But I've got no time being depressed, I had a life to live. Luckily, I was raised by my foster parents and I've been a good kid, I think.

I'll be on my 12th year in High School next school year and I'm aiming to be our batch's valedictorian, just because my parents and my younger sister, Lisa, wants to hear me do a valedictory speech, since Lisa won't be able to do so. But honestly though, I'd still be great without that valedictorian entitled on me.

I just want them to see how thankful I am for taking me as their own. Afterall, I never belonged to anyone ever since mom died.

I'm spending this summer learning Hangul more. Silly, right? I'm a whole-blooded Korean yet the only Korean word I know is 'Oppa' and I can't even make sense out of it.

I go to book shops, libraries, and vintage cafés just to keep my mind relaxed, because sometimes Lisa makes it bothersome to stay at home

and speaking of Lisa, she's coming to bother me now, so early in the morning.

"Hey Jennie unnie, make me breakfast already!" she squeals to me as she distracts my 'reading-in-the-couch' morning routine. She clings to my right arm like a monkey, while I try to take her off of me immediately.

"What's with the unnie?! That sounds ridiculous." I said as I cringed to the word. "Gosh you're calling your own language ridiculous? That is just so racist, Jen." she replied.

"You think I know that?!" I said with a tone of justifying my ignorance. "That's a new Korean word I learned yesterday. Unnie is a honorific girls use to girls who are older than them...I think I'll be more korean than you at this speed." She boasted. "Shut up or I won't cook you breakfast." I closed my book, stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen and cooked an omelette for her.

Lisa is 2 years younger than me, but she bosses me around like she pays me to do work. She's quite perky but I still love her.

"I'd be going to the café now." I said as I hand over the omelette I cooked. "And that is why you'll die a virgin..." Lisa teased as she digs into her omelette, I begged to ignore.

I quickly grabbed my make up kit on the couch and colored my face, while Lisa still keeps on talking.  
"Oh!I forgot to tell you, a family just moved in next door, be nice."

"Don't worry, I won't even bother meeting them." I said as I finished drawing my eyebrows.

Packed up few of my things and dashed off with my bike when I saw a pick-up truck parked next door. Seems like our new neighbours are busy unpacking.

I wonder what kind of people they are. I hope they'd be friendly at least, because frankly, most of our neighbours never really care.

I didn't want to long my curiosity about our new neighbours so I went on and cycled to Seasonal café - my favorite coffee shop of all time.

Seasonal café is only meters away outside the village, and I've always loved the concepts they make every season. Like in winter, they made the shop looked like an Ice Castle that Elsa made, and in Fall they literally filled the floor with autumn leaves, like literally then never ran out of ideas. This summer they decided to have a baywatch concept. There'd be surfboards, umbrellas, and waiters dressing up as lifeguards.

I am a regular customer and also my redhead bestfriend, Samuel, is always working part time here every summer, and did I tell you he's cute...

"Did you get my present yesterday?" we made eye contact and he asked as I approached the counter to order. "You call a lunchbox full of kimchi a present?!" I complained.  
"I thought you'd feel closer to home if I'd cook you Kimchi." He justified, "Lisa, ate it all last night. God! that girl is forever hungry and doesn't even gain weight!" I answered, that sister of mine is so weird in every way, you know, she eats drastically everything, yet only grows vertically.  
"I told you she's more Korean than you are!" He teased, I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, and just give me my coffee." I said as he hands me my Cappuccino.

As I was on my way to my favorite spot in the café, I noticed someone had already invaded my sacred territory. I can only see her long jet-black hair and her porcelain white arms as she was holding a book in her left hand and her orange juice in the other.  
Why is she so skinny? That's the only question that had run through my mind.

I went back to the counter, "What did I told you about reserving my spot?!" I said as my right eyebrow stood up. "Jen, that girl's 3 hours earlier than you, and she seems nice, I just can't shoosh her just to let you have your way." he explained, but my sass was ready to throw up. "I've been a loyal customer for 4 years, and that makes me the only VIP customer this shop have...so what did I do to deserve this kind of mistreatment?!" Samuel just laughed at me for being dramatic. "Hey listen, I want to make a good impression here. So let's not make this a big of a deal, and you could just choose whatever spot you want as a privileged VIP Customer." He smiled signaling me to just back-off. Gosh, If he just wasn't this cute - I swear.

I decided to approach the girl without even making sense of what I will do, "Hey." What a lame word to start a conversation, Jen. "Oh, hey." She replied with a startled tone.

WAIT. She's totally not American, but she was mesmerizing.

Mesmerizing in a way her long jet-black hair made her face glow in the sunlight, her skin looked so soft and white, her eyes has this pure aura but also gives you this haunting feeling, and her flushed rosy cheeks made her more irresistible. Why is she this glowing? I suddenly didn't know what to say.

"Is the seat taken?" I stupidly stuttered, this is too embarrassing.

"Oh, uhm, no..." She replied. "Thanks..." I sat down before she could say anything and put my coffee on the table. She was flustered, but yeah I expected that kind of reaction.

I opened my book and started to read, it was obvious that she didn't want to be bothersome so she remained concentrated on her book too. Silence was dominant between us, I'll admit that I've been stealing glances for the last 30 minutes.

"You new here?" I just randomly asked out of nowhere. She was shocked that I spoke.  
"Uhm, yeah. We just moved right around that village." She pointed outside the glass wall where the entrance to our village was.

It can't be, I thought. They're the new family that Lisa was talking about?

I continued asking, "Really? Where'd you come from?"

"My family and I were originally from Melbourne, we decided to move here in Sydney because I got a scholarship from a university." She explained. Is she boasting? She seems too cute to do that though. I can't stop staring at her...

"Wow, good for you. So I guess I'll be seeing you here around." I smiled at her and continued, "Guess what, I live on that village too and if you'd like, we can hangout sometime."

It took her a second to sync that in but she enthusiastically nodded and agreed, "I'm Jennie by the way, Kim Jennie." I said as I offered a handshake.

"I'm Rosé. Park Rosé." She immediately shook her hands with mine, and we both smiled.

I saw her eyes glowed with happiness. I haven't seen such fascinating eyes, and the way her soft hands clumped mine made my heart as soft as hers.

I tell you, she is something amazing.

________________________

a/n: guys, this is my first story, and my first blackpink fanfic so please bare with my mishaps. nyong-an!


	2. EP TWO

ep two 

ROSÉ

"I'm Jennie by the way, Kim Jennie." she said as she offered her hands for a handshake.

I can't believe that It's only been three days since we moved in to this town and I'm already making friends. To think that I was just too bored this morning that I decided to bike around and do some café hunting only to suprise myself with this hot girl right in front of me.

Don't get the wrong idea, but yes, I like hot girls. A lot.

I happily responded to the handshake and said, "I'm Rosé, Park Rosé." Her hands were warm, I want to hold it longer, and the way her smile plumped her cheeks up at her cat-like eyes makes her even hotter.

I think my armpits are sweating.

We took off the hand shake, and Jennie asked a question, "If it's okay to ask, where did you really come from?"

"Isn't that kind of racist?" I jokingly said back. "Is it? I'm not really a cultured woman." she jokingly replied. We left the joke with a laugh.

"Actually I'm a full Korean, but I was born in New Zealand and moved to Melbourne when I was 12. Basically I'm raised abroad and have never gone to Korea." I answered. Her pupils went big when she heard that I was Korean, because she was too.

Then she told me about her life. She told me about her mother who died giving birth to her, and how was her life being raised by a foster family, and how she badly wants to get to know her mother and why she wants to go back to Korea just to kick her dad's ass for being a useless prick. She told me her dreams, how she loves writing poetry and contemplate about books with depressing endings and also how she lowkey loves to dance and she secretly wants to be a singer.

But you should've seen the way she talked...

The way she wiped her red lips with her tongue, and how she does a lipbite after that. God, I can barely concentrate.

We took turns. I told her about what was it like living in Melbourne and how kids there mistreat me for being too intelligent, when all I did was study. I told her that I love singing and playing instruments, and I told her that I've dated a girl before, and how it went wrong...wait, did I just lowkey confessed that I'm gay?

well, whatever.

3 hours have passed and we're still not close to finishing our topics. I've never felt this strong connection before. I felt every word that she told me, genuinely.

Suddenly my mom called out of nowhere and asked if I can go run some errands for her, so we ended our talk but promised to hangout next time.

I dashed outside and waved Jennie goodbye althought it was against my will.

I drove off to a convenience store nearby, and I still can't stop thinking about her.

From the way she blink her eyes to the way she cutely presses her cheeks with her hands, to the way she caresses her sharp collarbone, and to the way she fixes her hair gently.

I am freaking obsessed with her, help me.

I kept thinking as I picked out the things mom asked to buy.


	3. EP THREE

ep three 

JENNIE

I still can't stop thinking about yesterday, about Rosé, and about everything she told me. To think she has dated a girl already shocked me, because she dresses way girlier than me and she is naturally feminine...like rEALLY FEMININE.

Looks can be deceiving, alright.

Today is Saturday which means I get to hangout with Jisoo and Samuel, we do random stuff in Jisoo's house, we don't know why either, but we end up messing the place.

I'm standing in front of our window only to see Rosé sitting on the grass with her guitar and some notes at 10:40 in the morning, I couldn't help but smile while looking at her cute posture as she tries to read her notes.

I can see that she's practicing a song. I wonder what's her voice like? Surely, it would be lovely as she is.

As I was still contemplating, someone greeted me with a morning shriek, my face went poker, "Jennie unnie!" She dashed out of her room and hugged me so tight, I tried getting out but she clinged to me harder, "Let's have brunch together, please..." She squealed again, trying to act cute and all.

"Alright! Alright! Just stop clinging to me!" I said but she keeps on hugging me. "I'll die your hair black if you keep doing this." she suddenly stopped.

I love how she feels threatened with a black hair dye. Iconic.

"Stop with that black hair dye threat already!" she pouted and still she acted cute. "Then stop trying to act cute!" I protested, she changed her expression and smiled, "Ehe!" and she ran back inside her room.

This girl is too much to handle, I swear.

After 30 minutes, Lisa and I were ready to go grab some brunch to the nearest restaurant.

ROSÉ.

As I saw Jennie peeped through the window, a girl suddenly hugged her from behind and didn't stop clinging. How lucky.

I was practicing some new songs and brought my notes. It's too boring inside the house so I decided to get some fresh air and lay on the grass for awhile. I've always been a nature enthusiast, I am more relax whenever I go to parks or forests and bike around the area.

I glanced at the window that Jennie was at, but seems to me both Jennie and the girl earlier were gone, after 30 minutes, they opened their door.

Seems like they're going somewhere.

Wait....

Why are they heading towards me?

Am I delusional or is Jennie really smiling at me?

Why do they keep walking towards me? Fudge.

"Hey, what's up?" Jennie greeted me with a smile. Damn, that smile.

"Oh hey, I was just strumming some strings. I've been practicing." I said while I stood up to face them.   
"By the way, this is Lisa, my sister, and Lisa this is Rosé." Jennie introduced us both to each other and shook hands.

"Jennie unnie and I are about to go to brunch, why don't you join us?" Lisa said.

I became shy and said, "Oh, I think it'd be too much for me to join you guys eat."

"Come on," Jennie said as she grabbed my hand, and I just felt rush went through my veins. My heart started pumping so fast. I can feel my pulse bursting out. AND MY FREAKING ARMPITS ARE SWEATING.

I began stuttering, "O-okay, I guess I can j-jump in." and I gave a pale smile because my heart was going ballistic inside and I'm trying to keep my cool.

They gave me 5 minutes to prepare and ready myself. I was forced to put on make up when I just decided earlier that I would be a lazy lady today. But I'm going to lunch with Jennie, so screw that.

So we went together with Jennie's car. I was in the shotgun seat while Lisa was sitting comfortably at the back. I didn't know Jennie could drive, I was flustered because she looks charismatic while driving.

And I felt very conscious, I didn't want to make it obvious that I'm glancing at her all the time.

"So Rosé, tell me. What would you be doing this summer?" she asked me with that kind smile of hers.

I suddenly went blank.

She's right. What would I be doing this summer?

You see I'm not the kind of girl who plans adventurous skits, I try my best at it, but I just keep finding myself in a coffee shop reading the same book I've read from 8th grade.

I knowwww, my life is boring.

So as a girl with an unspontaneous spirit, I answered, "Well, I think I'll mostly stay at home and visit some parks and cafés near the village..."

I just saw both her eyebrows raising and her mouth opening wide with the expression of are kidding me written all over her face.

"Are you serious, right now?" she didn't believed my words, and I wished I didn't too.

"Yeah, believe me. I had nothing much to do." I honestly said.

"You know what, you can join us whenever we plan a trip. Spare yourself from the boredom from now on, okay?" She said as she took her right hand from the wheel and placed it on mine. And there goes my heart pumping out of my chest again, and still my armpits are hella sweaty.

gIrL, wHy ArE yOu DoIng THis tO mE?!

JENNIE.

"I can't believe that girl dated a girl before!" Lisa said as she tries to comb her bangs. "I know, she's just too girly to do such a thing." I agreed.

We just finished our brunch with Rosé, and now I'm dropping Lisa to the dance studio where she practices.

Lisa has been devoted to dancing ever since she was an embryo. KIDDING.

Ever since we were kids she's been dancing and been joining dance contests just because she's bored.

"You don't think she'll try to date you, right?" Lisa suddenly asked. "Lisa, boys are even scared to ask me on a date, what more if a girl will?!" I replied.

I don't think Rosé, would even think of dating someone like me. I just like it when she's around, being with her gives me a nostalgic feeling, it seems like I've known her before and I just couldn't remember when.

But nonetheless, she's someone I never expected to be friends with, so I'll make the most of it.

"Jennie, we're here." she reminded me and dropped her off in front of the studio. We said our goodbyes and I drove straight to Jisoo's house.

After 30 minutes of dreadful driving, I finally arrived at her house. Did I mention that Jisoo lives in a freaking wide mansion, and her front yard is already the size of our house?!

I rang their doorbell thrice, and the huge black gate automatically opened. And I went in and parked my car.

"Yah! What took you so long to get here?!" Jisoo greeted me with a gentle slap on my arm. "Ahh!! Why are you being so violent?!" I acted that her slap hurt.

"Spare me the Oscar acting. Come on, let's go inside...Samuel's waiting!" She grabbed my hand and dashed me into the long ass stairs that will lead to a huge entrance door and we went in.


	4. EP FOUR

ep four

JENNIE.

Jisoo and I dashed inside her huge mansion, and met Samuel at the living room.

Did I tell you Jisoo is also a Korean? Her dad bought this place 10 years ago and let Jisoo live here as long as she wanted to. This girl is an heiress in Korea, her dad wasn't playing when he said that he'll own multi-billion banks all over the country. Since Jisoo is the youngest of them, she gets to be spoiled by her siblings and parents.

But Jisoo doesn't want to undergo that heiress counseling for now, that's why she's been living her life out here in Australia. Her family visits her on holidays though, and sometimes they throw huge parties with Kpop bands performing.

"Hey, Jen. Finally you're here." Samuel greeted me. "So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"Let's go for a swim!" Jisoo suggested."Where?" I asked. "Here." she replied

"Woman, you've got no pool." I reminder her, "I've got one now." she smirked at me.

"And since when did you got a swimming pool in your house?!" I asked.

"Just last week, I convinced my brother to build me one without Dad knowing, of course." She replied. "What?! You can't even swim, Jisoo." Samuel reminded her.

"And I'm sure you won't even use the pool often. The water hates you." I added.

"Ya'll are being all dramatic. Come on, let's check it out." Jisoo said as she led us to where the swimming pool was located.

I opened my mouth in awe. No kidding, the pool was huge and luxurious.

"Damn, Jisoo. You've outdone yourself again." Samuel complemented as he was still in awe of the sight. "How big is this?!" I asked as we moved closer to the pool.

"It's 16 by 32. It's four to ten feet deep, and it has it's own Dynamic cleaning robot which means I don't need to freaking clean it everytime. My brother added some lights below too, so you'll feel like clubbing in the water." she explained.

"Can your family adopt me or something? 'cause I don't wanna be broke all my life." Samuel said.

"You think you can handle strict asian culture, then?" Jisoo asked, "Well, I can handle you both." he answered.

"Trust me, don't." Jisoo said. I think she's all fed up being born and raised to just reach a certain standard. Koreans are obsessed with hierarchical statuses you know.

"Anyways, shouldn't we take a swim now?" Samuel changed the subject.

"You know what, why won't we invite our friends over?...have a little get together you know." I suggested. Now that I thought of it, I might see Scott, he's a blonde jockey classmate of mine, I have a lowkey crush on him since last year. I don't wanna date him though, he's too full of himself. I just satisfy myself with his visuals.

Now I haven't seen him in awhile, I kinda miss his face.

Jisoo and Samuel agreed, so we invited every friend we have and what we just planned to be a small get together, became a massive pool party overnight.

ROSE.

It's already 5 pm and I was just about to cook myself some dinner since my parents and my sister are not around when someone popped me a message on facebook. It was Jennie.

WHAT? IT'S JENNIE?!!

"Hey. What's up?"

DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE TEXTED??? Omo, maybe she was thinking of me...

"Heyyy, I'm good!" that was the dumbest reply ever.

"So we're having a pool party at my bestfriend's house right now. Wanna come?"

SHE WANTS ME TO COME. OMG asdjdlslklnfj!!!

"That sounds great, but my parents would kill me." I texted.

I kind of pity myself for being too much of a good kid. Like my conscience would literally eat my soul up whenever I lie, and that's why I am not the friend you can count on whenever you need a little help lying to your mom.

"Remember what I've told you before? Have a little fun..." She replied.

I'm having second thoughts already.

She's right, right?

I can be carefree for once, right?

So I replied, "I'm coming. Where are you?"

And in a snap, I grabbed my bag, changed my clothes, packed my bikini and some extra clothes and cash, hoping I won't die after doing this.

Jennie texted me the address of her friend's house, said her name was Jisoo. I took an uber to the place, and I found myself in awe when I saw the huge mansion behind the gate I was standing at.

I texted Jennie that I've arrived and said she was coming meet me at the gate.

After a few minutes, I saw Jennie walking towards me...

IN A BIKINI.

SHE'S WET IN A BIKINI.

IF SHE ISN'T THE SEXIEST HUMAN BEING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE.

I think my heart is pumping three times faster than before.

She smiled at me and said,"Finally, you've decided to join the fun"

"Yeah, I think I kinda wanna try something new." I smiled at her back,"Well, I'm so glad you can make it." she grabbed my hand, and continued,"Come on, let's go inside."

She led the way to where the pool party was at.

And I tell you, this was no ordinary pool party. The pool was huge and the lighting was so cool. People were in their bikinis and shorts. Waiters were serving expensive drinks everywhere, and the DJ was spitting some good tunes.

We approached a girl who is more likely an asian, but she's so freaking pretty. She's wearing a white bikini where I could see her solid eleven abs. Her aura is so luxurious.

"Uhm, Rosé, this is Jisoo my bestfriend. Jisoo this is Rosé, my new neighbour." She introduced us to each other. We shook hands.

"Are you Korean?!" Jisoo suddenly asked. I was startled and just nodded at her.

She suddenly spoke Hangul to me.

"Annyeonghaseyo. mannaseo bangawoyo. (Hello, it's nice to meet you)" she said as she bowed to me.

I bowed back and said, "Ye, annyeonghaseyo, mannaseo bangapseumnida. (Hello, it's nice to meet you, too)" she smiled at me back.

Did I sound way too formal? I don't know what honorifics to use in Australia though.

"You know you're making me look like the dumbest korean right now, right?" Jennie said and Jisoo and I both laughed.

"I told you to learn Korean already!" Jisoo said to Jennie. "I am going to! The least you could do is not offend me by speaking a language that I don't understand yet." she mumbled.

"Aigoo, Jennie is so cute. isn't she?" Jisoo looked at me while pinching Jennie's cheeks. I nodded and smiled.

but I want to pinch her cheeks, too.

"Whatever," Jennie grabbed my hand again."Get changed Rosé, we'll dive in the pool together!"

I did not expect that she would say that, but I was hyped up. So I quickly changed.

I was wearing a black bikini and I quickly braided my hair so it won't be that disturbing while I swim.

JENNIE.

When Rosé went in to the room to change, someone suddenly tapped at my shoulders and I turned my back.

It was that blonde jockey crush of mine. Scott.

Scott James Jenkins.

"Hey, Jen." he smirked. God, I missed that smirk, that eyes, that lips, that face of his.

"Hey, Scott. I'm so glad you can make it." I smiled. "Yeah, Jisoo texted me, said you were here. So I came in a rush."

"What? Why would she?" I became confused.

"Well, you know. I've been trying to reach you and maybe ask you if we could hangout sometime." he said and I was caught of guard.

I started stuttering, "Y-yeah. I guess we can hangout sometime."

"Cool. I'll text you. See you around." He gave me a wink and left me on my knees.

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THAT JUST HAPPENED.

HE WANTS TO FREAKING HANGOUT WITH ME.

jEnNie kEep YoUr cOoL.

After a few minutes of composing myself, timingly, Rosé came out of the room and she was firing hot in her black bikini.

"Heyyy, you look good." I complimented her. Her cheeks suddenly turned red. Awww, I think she gets shy when she hears compliments.

Her body though... Her curves are no joke.

I grabbed her hand and ran and jumped into the pool. Everybody cheered at us. I saw Rosé face light up as we head out of the pool.

"That was insane!" Rosé said as I grabbed her a glass of champagne to start her night.

"Now that's the way to hype a party!" I commented


	5. EP FIVE

ep five

ROSE.

I just drank my fourth glass of champagne for tonight, and I've never been so dizzy in my life. Jennie and I are sitting at the edge of the pool while Samuel and Jisoo went to aid the people who were drunk already. Some of them went home when the clock stroke at 12, they didn't want to have a beating from their parents.

It's almost 3 a.m. and Jennie already drank her sixth glass and she has no plans of stopping. I may not be a pro at identifying drunk people, but I can surely tell you that Jennie here, is damn wasted.

"Jen, you should stop drinking. You've had enough." I said while taking her glass and the bottle of champagne away from her. "Yah, you don't get to decide!" She sounded irritated, and struggling to control her body while she reaches for the bottle and glass again.

I got so irritated. I don't know if this is the effect of the temptful champagne I just had or the fact that Jennie won't stop being a kid.

"Yah, you're drunk already!" I said as I grabbed the bottle of champagne up in the air unable for her to reach it. "Are you kidding me?!" She snapped.

I can't deny though, her drunk face is too cute, her cheeks are so squishy and the way her lips turned crimson red because of the alcohol acting up at her system. I can't control myself if she's going to be like this.

"Come on Rosé." she changed mood, her voice weakened and she got so close to my face, I half-bended my body hoping she wouldn't be as close but I can stil feel her hot alcoholic breath under my lips. I startled but affirmed myself right away.

Suddenly she got closer and whispered to my ear, "Just one last glass." and I swear I felt the rush coming four times faster that my system couldn't comprehend. "Please..." she teased as she bit my earlobe in a way that I don't know if this is still a friendly encounter anymore. Her bite hurt but it was more alluring

My body was going to falter from the sudden seduction, and I felt my cheeks turning warmer than it already is, and the bottle I'm raising suddenly felt heavy.

"No." Before I could even give in to the temptation to kiss her, I quickly stood up and grabbed her up, and since she's too drunk to even decently walk by herself, I carried her in a bridal way. Strongly, we headed inside and let her rest in the couch.

I sat on the couch with her head resting on my lap, she was still drunkenly conscious but her eyes were already close, signalling that her senses were about to close shut.

"You should take a rest." I gently said as I caressed her hair, I was trying my best to control my vision since my dizziness was getting worse by the minute.

"You didn't let me have my last glass..." and just like that she was in dreamland. I wanted to stay up so I can watch her sleep in her unfathomable beauty but the alcohol was too strong for my body to handle, so I dozed off to sleep after Jennie.

JENNIE.

If there is anything I could describe to what happened last night, it was that I knew I drank too much because I just felt that I just took a bullet that it went straight into my head. I feel bloated, my body ached so bad, and the moment I opened my eyes, everything was a blur.

But I felt a warm being under my head. I opened my eyes and tried to get my normal vision back.

It was Rosé, still asleep while her head is placed on the side. She fell asleep while sitting like this?! I thought.

I gathered all my inner strength to sit up because I know it was surely Rosé's lap that my head was sitting on.

"Hey, Rosé." I said as I tried shaking her gently for her to wake up.

She opened her eyes. And like a baby, she yawned so hard I thought her jaw would crack. She massaged her temples because of the hangover she's experiencing.

"Gosh, I guess I drank too much last night." She said with her eyebrows meeting.

"You fell asleep while sitting" I informed.

She stretched and sat up straight trying to stable herself, "Yeah, I guess I dozed off while trying to get you away from that bottle of champagne."

I was clueless. "What?"

"You were so stubborn last night. We were in the pool and you were so wasted yet you want another glass of it. That's why I carried you here in the couch and you fell asleep right in a second." She summarized what happened and I couldn't stop but blush after knowing she carried me into the couch just to let me stay away from getting more wasted last night. She's really caring.

Before I could apologize from being so stubborn and clumsy last night, I noticed the reddening of her left ear.

"Wait, is this a bite?" I asked as I touched her reddish earlobe. She caught my hand and put it away from her ears.

"Yeah" she shortly replied. "Someone bit you?" I asked again.

"N-no. S-something bit me." She said, but the obvious stutter she gave is telling me that she's lying. I didn't want to push her though, so I ignored the topic already.

"Anyways, thank you for saving my clumsy ass last night. I get worse every minute if I'm drunk." I said as I grabbed her hand symbolizing of my genuine gratefulness.

Her hands. It gives me this warm fuzzy feeling, I want to hold it longer. But I was taken aback when she responded with a smile and squeezed my hand playfully.

An electrifying sensation made me shiver from her touch. I suddenly felt too conscious.

Timingly, Jisoo came into the scene which cause us to remove our hands from clasping, I suddenly felt the coldness without her warm hand, and I didn't like it.

"Morning drunkards! I cooked you some hangover soup, come sober up!" she enthusiastically invited us. We straightly went to their extravagant dining area.

"Woah, Jisoo you only live alone here yet you have a dining area fit for a ball party." Rosé exclaimed out of amazement as she traces her hands on the expensive, wooden chairs exquisitely for royalties to sit.

"I've been hearing that for the thousandth time whenever a visitor comes in, so spare me the compliments." Jisoo said as she let the waiters serve us soups.

Rosé was sitting right in front of me while Jisoo took the center table. As we were talking I couldn't help but glance at Rosé in stolen moments.

Her skin was glowingly bright in the morning sunlight, she looked like a vampire with her natural lips in dominant red sipped the hot soup. It was a hell of a hot scene. Surely, this is one of my best mornings.

We only did small talk since it was already quarter to ten and Rosé needes to go home in a rush so that her parents won't worry.   
So I drove her home.

"

Thanks for the ride." She said as she was about to open the front door to exit, "Wait..." I grabbed her hand. I felt her flinch on my sudden action, I was surprised at myself for holding her hand too because I really have nothing to say.

It's just I didn't want to let her go just yet. Maybe even I wanted her to be always by my side. She grew familiar to me ever since the day we've met, and I wanted to continue knowing her.

We stole stares for a moment as my brain was freaking out, forcing and trying to spit a sentence just so this encounter won't make it any more awkward.

"I-if you want, maybe sometime I could s-show you around the city? or I could give you a full tour of our house?" I stuttered. I didn't know why I composed that kind of question, I just prayed her response wouldn't be a no.

"Uhm, yeah of course. Why not, besides I have all the time in the world." She flashed me a smile. And I exhaled from the relief I was feeling.

"Cool, I'll text you when." I smiled back and let go of her hand. Even if I didn't want to.

"Goodbye, Jen." She said in a larger voice for me to hear as I drove to my house to park the car.

To conclude this day, all I know is that I'm glad I found a new friend to hang out with this summer. But this strange feeling is making my heart pound in both nervousness and excitement.

Damn Rosé Park you bother me.


	6. EP SIX

ep six

ROSE.

I wish I could sensely describe how I felt when Jennie freaking grabbed my hand out of nowhere and stared right through my soul while saying those heartwarming words, my heart flipped so much at that moment, and to think that happened three days ago. It's still so fresh in my memory that my heart skips a beat everytime I remember it.

and for the last days I just waited for her to hit me up with a phone call or a message since she promised that she'd give me a tour of the city and her house.

I wish I could just coolly hit her up first and be like

Hey, It's been three days, I've been exhaustively waiting for your promise because I wanna hangout with you so bad.

but that would make me sound so desperate. I don't want to look dumb in front of her.

Before I could overthink scenarios, my phone began vibrating. My heart skipped a beat, and I tried not to expect that it would be Jennie but my armpits started sweating.

And you know, my armpits only sweat for Jennie.

I grabbed my phone, and nervously opened it.

Jennie was calling.

MY KIM JENNIE IS CALLING.

FINALLY. I internally shouted.

I cleared my throat, and fixated my voice. And answered her call.

"Hey, Jen." I said. Wait was that okay? Was it too casual? Oh my god Rosé, don't screw this up.

"Rosé! What's up?" That voice. That angelic voice that my ears have been craving for days.

"I've been great. You seem busy for the past days, I haven't heard from you?" I asked. I hope it wasn't obvious that I've missed her.

She poured out a giggle, "Why? Did you miss me?"

Damn, it was obvious.

I faked a laugh out, "Y-yeah. I wanna hangout already. I've been bored since the party."

"You still remember the tour that I'm giving you?" she asked.  
"Mmmhhmm" I answered.

"How 'bout tomorrow? Samuel, Jisoo and I will crash into Scott's party, after that we could go around the city." She excitingly said.

"at Scott's?" I asked as I try to remember a face with a Scott in it. But nothing popped into my head. Who the hell is Scott anyway?!

"I'm sorry I forgot you didn't know Scott. He's a jock classmate of mine since 10th grade. He's popular and I can say that Scott is socially well-rounded so it won't be a problem inviting you." She explained.

I raised my right eyebrow. The way her voice changed tone when she said the word Scott got me intrigued.

I just ignored it, because if I'll ask, she'll think I'm too saucy.

"Oh, okay." I answered.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then. Does 5 sound good?" She asked.

"Yeah, but is there a certain dress code for the party?" I asked.

"Not really. Just wear anything casual . You're hot in everything you wear anyways." Did I just heard what I heard?

What!? Jennie called me hot!!! I internally screamed again and felt my cheeks melting and my smile was growing up to my ears.   
"Oh, really? Okay then." I grinned excessively.

"Uh-uhm. See you then!" She said .We said our goodbyes and hanged up.

JENNIE.

I didn't know what took over me when I said Rosé was hot on everything she wears. I cringed internally as I knocked on Rosé's front door. I'm five minutes early, but I couldn't help but be excited for tonight.

For the last days I was busy preparing for the publishing of our research thesis. Since professors from the university wanted to buy our work, we needed to officially publish it. I was so proud of myself and of my teammates for getting our 8-month thesis done, since we've invested our time, sweat, and effort just to perfect it. Because of the thesis I didn't had the time to catch up with Rosé. Honestly, whenever my mind is not occupied with school works, she just randomly pops into my head, making me miss her more.

I'm just glad that everything is done and now I can enjoy my summer entirely.

A minute after my knock, someone opened the door. It was Rosé, and god she was nothing but hot.

"Hey Jennie. You're early." She greeted. "Well, better than late right?" I answered. I quietly scanned her body and how her denim shorts complimented her well-shaped hips and her simple tucked in white shirt showed her s-line, to complete her look she paired it with her black and white cap. She dresses so casual yet she still pulls off this sexy vibe in her.

I just decided that she is my girl crush. DAMN ROSÉ you never fail to bother me.

We smiled at each other. I saw her eyes. Her eyes full of fuzziness and warmness radiating into mine. And I swear it was the most beautiful and the most familiar feeling.

I didn't want to make it obvious that I was describing her eyes poetically though, so after that I gestured her to my car where Jisoo and Samuel were waiting.

We went in the car and dashed into Scott's house.

.....

It was a 20 minute drive away, and I immediately parked my car.

"So this is it. The infamous Scott base." Samuel notified. I checked on Rosé and saw her eyebrowa meeting with confusion.

I leaned to whisper in to her, "Don't get intimidated by the name, it's called Scott base just because it sounds cooler." I said and she just nodded at me.

We went in. There were already a house of people inside trying to unsober themselves with red cups being served everywhere.

We stayed at the living area, we already have red cups on our hands as we tried to get in the groove with the music.

"You think Scott invited you because he already knows you're into him?" Jisoo said leaning forward so my ears could hear.

"I never said that I was into him." I defended. "Yeah but you've been crushing on him since last year so it's the same thing." Jisoo justified her theory.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I complained. "It doesn't matter. So you wanna hook up with him tonight or not?" She bluntly asked.

I was taken aback. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Can't you see the pattern? He just went to the pool party to tell you he wants to hangout with you, then, three days later you've been invited to party at his place. And eventually later he will just strip you naked in his room."

I shivered at the sudden realization. Maybe Jisoo's theory is right. Maybe Scott heard the wrong interpretation of me saying that I was into him.

Timingly, my eyes caught Scott's and we just stared for an exact minute before he started moving towards me.

I was just scared for my life. I wanted to run.

"Speaking of the devil. Scott's coming, it's all up to you now." She whispered and pushed me forward enabling me to loose balance from the sudden force, unfortunately, Scott timingly caught me.

He hugged me up and waited for to return my balance, and because of his right arm showing, his masculinity reminded me why I have a lowkey crush on him in the first place.

"You okay, gorgeous?" He flashed me with his infamous smirky smile. Which means I really need to run now, because that's a sign that he's flirting.

If all he wants is to have me in bed and not really start a genuine friendship or god-forbidden relationship, then imma pass this off.

I'm way more than just a summer hook-up.

After overthinking, I decided to respond to him, "Yeah, thanks."

"Glad you could make it. I've missed you." He suddenly held me by the waist with his right arm. I flinched at his dominance.

Excuse me, did he just said he missed me? We don't even interact that often, not even in school. Where does he get those senseless sentences anyway?

I tried to get away from his touch.

"Why? Don't you want to be touched?" He continued his advancements. I scanned the area hoping Jisoo, Samuel or maybe Rosé would save me but their heads where nowhere to be found.

"Uhm, Scott. Don't you think it's too early for you to be touching me like this?" I said as I gripped his wrist trying to remove his hands away from my waist.

He flexed. He freaking flexed hard I was pushed closer, landing me on his chest while he whispers on my ear, "It's okay as long as you're enjoying it."

He swiftly began kissing my jawline down to my neck. I panicked. His saliva was dripping all over my skin, I was supposed to be turned on. The fact that he's been the only one I've been fantasizing last year should at least make me feel butterflies on my stomach, but I wasn't feeling it.

I didn't enjoyed every bit of it. "Stop!" I forced my way out of his arms in a snap that took him by surprise.

"What's wrong with you?!" Scott was surprised too. Gladly no one took notice of our little drama here.

"That was so inappropriate Scott." I answered. "What? I thought you were into me, so I thought you would like it." He confessed.

"Yeah, sure I'm into you but that doesn't mean you can just lick your mouth all over my body in public." I safely said conscious of people who might be listening to us.

"Well yes I can lick my mouth over your body in public because I'm into you too." He became smug again. He didn't took my words seriously and began advancing unto me.

I stepped back, "Don't even think about it." I strongly said with a defensive tone.

He just smirked, he didn't even waver.

As I took the last step back, an arm was wrapped around my waist.

The sudden contact sent shivers down into my spine, my insides went ballistic. Who could this be.

"Hey, babe." the owner of the voice said before I could even look to my side to see it's face.

It was Rosé. Rosé just called me babe.

What is happening right now?!!!

"Wait, what?" Scott said in confusion, and I couldn't agree more.

"Is this jerk bothering you?" Rosé said as she looked into my eyes. I guess her eyes was talking to me saying Just go with the flow with me if you want to get out of here.

I nodded.

"I just saw you checking out my girl right here. Don't you even have any respect for people who are already taken?" Rosé lashed out. Woah. Speaking of acting, she is good.

"Wait, are you guys-are you two like a thing?" Scott asked, still his eyebrows were colliding.

"Yeah, why? You've got a problem with that?" Rosé's voice was firm and strong but I can tell she was nervous too because she tightened her gripped on my waist.

I swear I just saw Scott gulped so hard, and I saw his pride faltered and crashed.

"Jeez. Chill. I didn't know." He said still trying to act cool amidst of his nervousness.

"Know you boundaries, boy." Rosé said to Scott as she repositioned her arms and held my hand. Shivers went into my spine again, the sensation was electrifying.

"Let's go." She said as she pulled me out of the living room area and we dashed outside the building.

Finally, it feels like I can breathe again.

I still can feel my heart pounding like never before. I felt safe under her presence, and the way she dominanted the conversation with Scott, left me awestruck.

This girl is making me feel things I shouldn't feel, but why does it feel so good? Is she trying to make a rebel out of my heart?

Oh god! How she bothers me.


	7. EP SEVEN

ep seven

ROSE.

"What just happened back there?" Jennie said with both eyes so wide still not believing what had occured.

She was panting hard since we basically ran outside.

I couldn't compose a sentence, I was just too nervous to explain why I pretended to be her girlfriend back there.

I couldn't convince an explanation for myself either. I only remember the irritating feeling I felt when I saw Scott all over Jennie. It worsen when I saw Jennie didn't like it and she was suffocating from his touches.

I couldn't bear to watch any longer, so I wanted to help,I initially had a sane plan sketched out in my head where I'll be pretending to be her drunk friend who needed sober assistance but as I was drinking the last shot from my drink, hoping to unleash my untamed self, I directly went towards the scene, my mind just flipped and the last thing I knew that I was nervously grabbing her waist and spitted the word babe, which really didn't help the situation we were in.

More or less, I'm just thankful that Jennie is out of the hands of Scott, and thankfully she went to the flow of my acting back there or else I was screwed for life.

"Care for an explanation?" Jennie straightened her stance with arms crossed, wanting some valid explanation of the crazy act I did.

"Well, you see, it wasn't the rescue scenario that I had actually planned." I stammered so hard, not really knowing how will this explanation clean my conscience."I-I'm just sorry if you got offended from what I did. I was just caught up, but I swear I have the full intention to save you from him, since I saw your disgusted face I immediately took it as a signal.I-I'm sorry..." I lowered my head, that explanation was more pointless than I thought it would be.

"Hey" I begin to feel a warm being moving closer, and a hand raised my chin up and I was able to meet Jennie's glowing face under the moonlight. She was glittering, I forgot how she gets even more beautiful up close, I got reminded why I have a crazy crush on her.

She just ruins my entire system everytime we touch. I tried not to give an obvious flushed reaction since we are closely facing each other.

"Thank you for saving me back there. " She said with a gentle but genuine tone. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I know you had a good intention back there." she continued her kind words as she placed her hand in my shoulders patting it slowly.

My armpits started sweating again.

"Are you not upset or something?" I asked, trying to check if she's really not mad at me. She shook her head so cutely I was going to melt.

"Why would I? You just saved me from a maniac. Let's just forget all the drama that had happened. Okay?" She flashed her gummy smile.

I don't think I don't wanna forget the fact the you became my girlfriend for a few minutes though. I wish I could just freely say that, but you know what they say, some thoughts are better kept hidden.

So I simply just nodded.

"I owe you one." She winked.

Jennie, your wink should be illegal, I feel like dying from it. I thought.

I kept my cool, and thought of a bright idea.

"You know what, if you're really that grateful, why don't you give me a tour of the city as you promised?" I said with a demanding tone.

She snapped a smile, "A tour? No biggie." she winked again.

She wants me dead, alright.

We didn't waste any second and rushed into her car and drove off. We left a voice mail for Jisoo and Samuel explaining what had happened and telling them that Jennie's gonna give me a tour of the city and they shouldn't be worried since we're just half tipsy from the drinks.

It was already 6:10 PM when Jennie dropped us off in a harbour-like area.

It was beautiful. A scenery not knowing I've been longing for a long time since I left Melbourne.

"Where are we?" I asked with curiosity. "This is the Darling Harbour, a famous spot to visit here in Sydney."

There are hundreds of yatches arranged in the bay, and the wooden dock was just so aesthetically pleasing.

I felt the warm sea breeze caressing through my skin, it was a breathe of fresh air for me.

"Obviously, you're not enjoying this too much." I noted the sarcasm on her tone, and I left out a giggle.

"I'm always fond of the outdoors. I feel like I can be big as the world can be." I expressed.

"Glad I chose the right spot." I saw her smile satisfyingly and that made blush. "Glad I chose the right tour guide." And I tried winking at her hoping it wouldn't be as awkward everytime I practiced it in the mirror.

But when I saw her gummy smile again, I knew she felt that wink of mine.

I wanted to hold her hand so bad but my fantasizing was disturbed when my stomach started growling.

I totally forgot dinner.

"Do you know a place where we could eat?" I asked. "I forgot that I haven't had dinner yet."

......

After a three-minute walk out of the harbour, Jennie led me into a restaurant café. The place gave off a vintage vibe, I guess this is Jennie's taste which I come to love.

We picked a table and ordered.

"This is where I usually crash whenever I visit the harbour." Jennie started off. "No wonder why, I knew that you've always had a soft side for vintage aesthetics." I said.

She gave me a gummy smile which was lethal for my heart.  
"Why am I such an obvious fan! I thought you didn't notice." she giggled.

"Next time, we should crash to one of my favorite restaurants." I suggested, "And I'm sure you will like it." I continued

"Really? What makes you so sure?" She asked.

"That's for you to find out." I teased her.

Before we could even continue conversing, the food that we ordered was served and we started digging in.

It was mouthwatering and the various flavors of each meal was overwhelming for my senses. Jennie really knows what good.

In the middle of eating, I noticed Jennie left a sauce stain on the left side of her lips. Taking the initiative, I grabbed a napkin, and wiped it out. "You eat like a kid." I teased and pulled out a grin.

"You're more heedful than my mom." She teased back. We left our teasing with a laugh.

"Anyways, have you always been loving the outdoors?" Jennie changed the topic, and I nodded "Yeah, ever since..." I stopped when I remembered the reason. Should I talk about my ex in front of her?

Jennie focused her eyes on me when I stumbled before my words, "ever since what?"

"Ever since I met my ex-girlfriend." I quickly said, without stumbling upon my words. The atmosphere changed, it became stern but profound. I just felt my throat suddenly froze preventing me to speak.

Damn why does this happens every time I speak about my ex? I disregarded the discomfort that I was feeling when I saw Jennie's dazed face.

"Ooohh, so she likes outdoors too huh?" She gave off a tone of comfortability that signalled that it was okay to just casually talk about the past. "Mmmhhmm." I nodded again.

"So what was she like? You know, what was like being with her?" She continued asking, but this time with an intrigued face that tells me that this night won't end if I won't talk about my past and let me do all the reminiscing moments, which I freaking hate.

"Are we seriously gonna talk about my ex right now?" I tried avoiding. "What's wrong? it's not like you still have feelings for her, right?" She just persistently twists her way out of words, Damn, Jennie you're good.

"Yah! Of course, I've moved on! I just don't know if you're comfortable talking about my past." I confessed. "Of course I'm comfortable talking about your past. We're friends right? Besides, I want to know you more." She said with a tone of assurance that I can trust her.

Right, we're friends. That stinged a little bit. But her genuine curiosity about me is making me soft, to think she even wants to interrogate my past and wants to know every little detail of who I am. 

So, I opened myself to her. I told Jennie the beginnings of my love life. I told her her name, and how it was an eargasm to my ears before. I conveyed the exact scenario of how we've met and how I used to be so dorky and childish everytime I interact with her. 

She was my first, I let her become my strength and vulnerability at the same time. She became the bedrock of my life, but also, she was an old fortress that was strucked down from the war of life. She didn't last long. No. She didn't want it to last long, she wanted to end it while I was still holding on. I told Jennie how it hurt my entire being watching her slip away from my arms. I told Jennie how it intoxicated my individuality when she left - left me with no trace. It was her absence that I couldn't fully embrace enough at that time.

it was bittersweet but I'm glad it was all done. I carried myself up. Prayed that everything will be over. Truly first love was a trainwreck for me but It was an experience that taught me a huge lesson.

"You're such a strong person, Rose. I couldn't imagine myself surviving in a situation like that." She grabbed a hold of my grip in the table, allowing me to calm down as the tension of melancholy rushed into my veins. 

Automatically, my system went stable as if it only resonates through Jennie's touches.

This is what I was waiting to feel for the longest time. The feeling between the comfortability and calmness of my heart when her presence is near and the ground-shaking thumping of it whenever we touch. It seems too confusing and beautiful at the same time, but I like it. I want it.

This feeling is even way more different than the feelings I had for my ex. Not that I didn't treasure our relationship before, I just didn't know I can feel this kind of softness to someone I've only known for weeks.

For the first time in the longest time, I finally found someone to protect.

JENNIE.

I checked the time, it was almost 8:30, "Come on, we're almost there." I grabbed Rosé by the hand and moved two times faster.

The concert will start at 8:35, so we rushed inside the concert hall and quickly picked a seat.

We are now inside the concert hall of Sydney's Opera House, it's jam packed since it's pick up season and tourists during summer are hella abundant. The Philharmonic Orchestra will be playing tonight, and since Rosé likes music, I hope she would love the show.

"Hey, Jen. I saw some pictures of this concert hall before and to be honest, those pictures were way smaller than it is in real life." Rosé stated in awe as she scanned above her head, revealing the vastness of the concert hall and the complex structure that gave off an ethereal feeling under the warm luxurious lights. She was left awestruck.

But honestly though, she was way more beautiful than this well-structured building. She should see herself more often, 'cause she's one heck of a masterpiece. She should see how her face glows up on its own under the dimmed lights, and how her plumped lips accentuated her fluffy cheeks.

Wait. I snapped out. Why am I describing her so poetically? This is so not me. The sudden mental realization sent chills into my system.

"Wait, why are they turning off the lights? Is it starting already? Oh my!" I heard Rosé being cutely ignorant of what's happening.

There I go again. Stop adjectively describing her Jennie! I screamed at myself.

I decided to not entertain the thoughts and realizations I just had, and decided to give all my attention to Rosé and to the show.

All I need is to enjoy this night and nothing else.

The show started, Rosé's face lit up as the red curtains went off and the Orchestra started playing their strings.

I instinctively grabbed Rosé's hand, she was startled but when our eyes met, we synchronizely smiled and had the mutual feeling of comfortability.

Then I leaned closer and and positioned myself near her ear. Why does it feel like I have done this before?

I shrugged off the familiar feeling and whispered, "Rosé, If you want to, I could give you a full tour of my house tonight."

______

a/n: guess what will happen in the tour? *winks

please leave comments, it really hypes up my writing mood


	8. EP EIGHT

ep eight

"A bliss of sensation numbs the realization,  
hidden feelings kept while the truth remains silent  
All I can do is watch as I fall to the end"

ROSE.

It's been exactly 30 minutes since Jennie turned the lights off, and as my anxiety builds up, I still can't move an inch. I've been lying in bed frozen. Not knowing what to do. I don't even know if she's still awake or really snoozing silently into sleep and I'm stuck here overthinking things

Now I'm feeling this kind of regret thinking that I was better off if I said no, because I wouldn't be here stuck in a situation where I'm eagerly stopping myself from cuddling into Jennie or mentally debating of what kind of position of sleep I'll do to prevent myself from showing any bad sleeping habits in front of my crush.

Actually, I didn't remember why I said yes in the first place. She just whispered (maybe seductively) to me and the butterflies on my stomach went berserk, and finding the words were difficult at that time but down under I wanted to be at her house so bad, so I was just excessively nodding my head with a big grin on my face. Praying to all heavenly beings that I won't screw up the rest of the night.

So when the extravagant concert that Jennie gave me for the end-tour ended, we went straight ahead to their house. Well, I stopped by at ours first to ask permission if I could stay the night at Jennie's place...

"Are you sure you have everything you need there?" my mom asked out of concern. She's always like this, too concern for my own good.

"Mom, Jennie's house is literally right in front of ours. I could just dash right here if I ever need something." I said trying to convince her.

"So her name's Jennie?" My mom asked. I firmly nodded.

"Seems like my sister will have a good time tonight." My sister quickly appeared from the kitchen, and stood at my side and gave me a mischievous wink paired with a devilish smirk.

Basically my sister, Alice, knows I'm gay. Actually she's been the one telling me before I can actually realize that I am one, a lowkey one though.  
Luckily she's understanding and respects my decision of not telling my parents yet. In fact, she's the one who introduced me to my ex-girlfriend before.

See how supportive she is on my lowkey lesbian life?

So I hit her playfully in the shoulders telling her to stop.

"She's just a friend, unnie." I told her. "Spare me the crappy labels, you're getting laid tonight!" She whispered loudly, still conscious that my mother could hear.

I hit her in the shoulders again, but this time, it resonated the clasping sound of the impact. I hated the fact that she might be right, maybe I'll give in to the temptation whenever there is, and that scared me.

"Yah! I should be the one hitting you, to think we've just moved here and you're already hitting on our neigh-!" my sister carelessly said. I instinctively covered her mouth hoping my mother didn't heard it as she departed to the kitchen.

"Shut up, she's straight, and God knows what she'll think of me if I tried to." I explained. Finally I got Alice to shut up and went to enter Jennie's house with a nervous pounding heart and with knees vulnerable of trembling.

Now, I'm right here contemplating if this is the right decision I've made because so far I didn't even get to have a deep talk with her. You don't know how much stress I am in right now.

"Jen, you awake?" I whispered not louder than a murmur, still my face is facing the ceiling.

"I can't sleep." Jennie shortly replied.

My body felt the relief, I wasn't the only one troubling here. I smiled at her voice, there was a certain angelic coldness towards it. So beautiful.

I pulled myself together and released a great sigh as I face her, my whole body turning towards her. Surprisingly, she was already facing towards me.

Our gazes met.

My armpits started sweating. Again.

We stared silent for awhile, just admiring each other's presence.

"What are you thinking?" I asked with the softest voice that I could ever utter.

"Nothing." she uttered that with her gentlest and softest voice, and I thought I just had an eargasm. "I just want to stare at you for awhile." she continued.

And just like that, my body went ballistic.

I wanted to remove my gaze so that she can't see that I was blushing too hard and the butterflies on my stomach are circling too fast. I bit my lip hoping that my system will stop from going haywire.

Girl, am I so whipped for you. I thought as I feel the sensation still rushing through my veins.

" I'm thankful that I've met you here." I expressed. "Because you know, making friends is so difficult for me." I continued.

"You're not difficult to be friends with in the first place." She responded and my in that moment my heart was happy.

"You want to know a secret?" I teased with a whisper. "What is it?" Jennie asked.

"You make my armpits sweat." I whispered playfully.

And Jennie cracked so hard, and she didn't stop cackling for a good solid minute.

"Are you serious right now?" she stated in between her laughs. I can't help but laugh at her laugh too it was so infectious I got teary-eyed because of too much laughing.

We finally had sanity after laughing so hard, "But seriously though, you're the only one who makes my armpits sweat like this." I further said.

"I hope it's a good thing though." Jennie said refacing herself to me, and I swear I just saw her winked under the dimmed lights of her room.

If you just saw how she cutely said that to me even you would want to cuddle her in your arms. So I did. I followed my intuition. 

I can't bear it any longer, so I moved closer, I felt her warm breath under my lips.

I placed my left arm on her waist and layed my legs over hers. Our foreheads made contact.

And just like that the atmosphere changed to an intimate and endearing one.

I closed my eyes and muttered,  
"Let's go to sleep."

And in that moment I concluded. After many times of restraining myself from the bubbly feeling I always get whenever I'm with her. After many times of reminding myself that this is just a temporal and superficial crush everytime you get the fascination of a person you met for the first time. After how many times I deny myself that the sweating of armpits for her is just a natural phenomenon but really though, it's not.

She is something more than the ordinary. I feel it, but it's been so hard to pinpoint what exactly. But now I was assured that these composed feelings of mine are true. I only feel this when it comes to her.

So I added pressure to our forehead pulling us closer together, our nose already touching, and knowing the risk of her might hear this subtle confession of mine made my heart pound but the determination was clearly persistent.

And I gathered all my inner strength and sanity, and then I whispered.

I whispered not louder than a murmur,

"joahaeyo, Jennie-ssi. (I like you, jennie)"

I just felt that my heart released a big sigh of relief after letting that words out of my system. I think she didn't heard it though but she responded to my cuddle and comfortably placed her hands on my waist and buried her face under my chin. So now I can feel her warm breath touching the sensitive skin of my neck. And god, that was all I wanted at the moment.

Jennie, I like you. And I hope you can see me through. I thought as I finally went to slumber, and silently prayed that this night will never end.


	9. EP NINE

...

ep nine

JENNIE. 

I woke up with a warm feeling of newness. A new kind of fuzziness that I never knew I wanted to snuggle in the morning.

I slowly opened my eyes, still regaining consciousness after the sweet slumber I just had. I felt the warmth of Rosé's body craddling my back, her arms all across my waist, and her face all snuggled up just right under my ears, I can sense her sweet innocent breathing, her morning scent that extracted the dullness of my morning.

I didn't even know we cuddled like this over night. The last thing I remembered was Rosé moving closer to me as I got flustered by her touches big time. The way she muttered let's go to sleep made my system felt weak in her arms and automatically my body surrendered at her command. And the blurry thing I remembered from last night is that she muttered some gibberish words, which is unfamiliar to my known language and I didn't recognize the exact words since my hearing was fading from the drowsiness that I was feeling.

Aside from that though, everything from last night was perfect. And I wouldn't change a bit.

Up to this morning, this feeling of satisfaction in my heart never faded. And I can't really point if it was the short tour escapade I just had for the first time in the longest time or the fact that I just spent the entire day yesterday with my most favorite person.

I never thought, this friendship of ours will cycle faster than I imagined. I don't even know if cuddling like this in the morning is part of that friendship either. I haven't evaluated my feelings in a long time, but should I?

But do I have feelings for this girl who's armpits only sweat for me?

I haven't even tried this before. You know, having feelings that exceeds friendship for a girl. To make it even more strange, having feelings for a girl that I've only known for a few weeks.

"joa..haeyo~" I was disconnected from my trance when Rosé weakly mumbled, it was barely pronounced well but since her lips are so close to my ears, I heard it.

There goes that gibberish word again. My intuition think it's a korean word but then again who am I to identify what's korean or not, right?

I decided to wake her up since the sunlight was razoring my skin, I turned myself into her.

I just felt my cheeks flushed into crimson red after I realized that I was an inch close to her lips, that one clumsy move just made my heart pound, I could hear the rampant beating running out of my ears.

I distanced myself approximately quarter a meter apart from her face to save my sanity. I was able to see her face. Like to really see her face and how it glowed in the morning sun, and her sleeping face was just so peaceful. The kind of peacefulness that I couldn't attain whenever she's around, because that girl right there bothers me.

She bothers me alot, not that I'm complaining about it though.

"Hey, Rosé wake up." I gently caressed her cheeks. I thought she would wake up but instead she buried her face even more under the palm of my hands. And I swear I just had a heart attack.

"One more minute..." She murmured still her eyes closed. "Come on, we've got a long day ahead." I tried my best not to waver from her request since literally we have a lot of things to do today.

I still need to visit Seasonal Café and I have to enroll to a Korean class later, and Jisoo is holding a formal dinner party but surely it will turn out to the wild side. And I'm also planning to continue the city tour that I've promised to Rosé. I'm still not sure what place to bring her next, maybe I'll think about it later.

After a minute, Rosé pulled the blankets out and stretched her body along with a big yawn. And when her body flexed I saw a teaser of her abs, also showing her strong and firm abdomen under her crop top. I totally forgot how sexy she is. I'm glad I was reminded this morning. I gulped and I felt a heat turning up inside my body. Why am I so affected? Damn, Rosé. I thought.

"Okay! I'm up!" She cheerfully smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Wanna come with me?" I asked."Where?" she asked with her eyebrows meeting each other.

"To where we first met." I said. "Oohh..Seasonal Café" She remembered. "It's my daily routine every summer to visit there."

"Samuel also works there right?" Rosé asked. "Yeah. And I think he's expecting me to go and visit him." I told her. "But I think we should take a shower first." I continued.

"Right, maybe I should go home for a quick second. I'll come back when I'm ready." She told me as if it has been decided.

I don't like the idea of being away from her. It's agitating at times. But maybe she'll think I'm too clingy of a friend so I simply agreed and we separated ways. We also agreed that we'll have breakfast at Seasonal Café too.

After I have showered and freshened up, I directly went to the kitchen counter to wait for Rosé's doorbell while Lisa was already sitting there eating her cereal.

"Hey Jennie unnie, why didn't you told me Rosé slept over here last night?" She asked with an irritating tone like I was obliged to tell her everything about Rosé.

"If I told you, you would crash over my room and force yourself to sleep with us. And naturally, you will ruin everything." I argued. "Where's the harm in that?" She rebutted shrugging her shoulders.

"Rosé was my guest, I can't afford to lose my good impression just so you could have your way." I rebutted back.

"Oh come on Jennie, If I didn't know you any better, you just wanted Rosé all for yourself." She said rolling her eyes on me.

I was taken aback. I felt my cheeks getting warmer by the minute. Why am I this embarrassed?

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" I slapped her shoulder with force making her spill her spoonful of cereal.

"Yah! I'm eating!" She complained trying to get her balance back after falling aback a little. "I was kidding... But I wouldn't be surprised if you'll end up dating her." She teased me with a wink.

"So you think I'm a lesbian of some sort?!" I got irritated. It's not the fact that Lisa lowkey stated me as not straight got me irritated, it's the fact that she's putting words on my mouth when I'm in still in the state of confliction and confusion.

"Nu-uh, that's what you think. Not me. I did not say anything about you being a lesbian." She denied pointing her empty silver spoon at me. "Regardless of gender labeling though, I'm glad you've found someone you can finally be with." She continued with a more smooth tone coming out from her low voice.

"You're words are telling me that there is double meaning to it though." I doubted with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you know I'll always love regardless of all the headache you give me. But I can't help myself to be jealous when all your attention is on Rosé nowadays. I saw how you looked at her." she stated while giving me this funny adamant stare with a teasing tone on her voice.

And I just felt my body cringe out of embarrassment like what she's saying might be all true, but I still couldn't afford to admit it myself.

"Don't make me use my black hair dye in my room Lalisa." I was both flustered and pissed.

I saw Lisa gulped and I saw the fear from her facial expression, "Okay, okay. I'm shutting up"

Timingly, the doorbell rang and I grabbed my sling bag and ran towards the door.

"Say hi for me!" Lisa shouted as I opened the door to meet Rosé.

...

We drove to Seasonal Café, and met Samuel, and for the first time I've got someone to share my territory with in the café. We read different books together and ordered breakfast and coffee.

"What are you doing later?" Rosé suddenly asked as she sips her cup of macchiato. "I'm going to enroll myself to a class to learn Korean." I informed her.

I saw her face light up, "Wah, daebak! Jjinja?" she said shaping an O out of her mouth.

I was left blank. I wish I could process that. "W-what?" I asked with a confused face.

"Oh my! Sorry, I speak korean when I get too excited!" She left out a giggle. "I'm so happy for you, you can finally study Hangul." she continued, as she found my hand and grabbed it across the table.

"Someday I'll beat your Korean skills." I teased with a wink. "There goes your ego pressing down my confidence." She said with a smirk.

"I'm just teasing yah." I uttered with a giggle.

"Enjoying too much eh?" Samuel jumped in and took a seat.

"You're so screwed when your manager gets here." Rosé reminded him with concern.

"Huh, like I care. I just work here out of boredom." He said with a smug expression plattered on his face. "Well, anyways seems like Jennie here has been hanging out well without Jisoo and I." Samuel crossed his arms.

"Says the person who always locks himself at their house for a whole day." I argued. "It's not my fault that's Rosé's the only one who's always available." I continued.

"I'm not saying that I'm jealous of the fact that Rosé's been hanging with you and all, but that's exactly what I'm saying." He said with a pinch of sarcasm and enviousness.

Rosé interrupted. "Wait, really? I'm sorry if I made you feel that way- You know I ca-"

"No, no Rosé! I didn't mean it that way. I was just teasing y'all." Samuel stopped Rosé's misunderstanding and chuckled from seeing the girl's cute innocence. I chuckled along, Rosé was just too cute.

"Anyways, just call me up whenever you want to get wasted or just chill and do some dumb stuff. And please remind Jisoo to lessen her public parties. Ever since she got that pool, she's been partying non-stop." Samuel said as he stood up to go back to the counter. I firmly nodded and he went back to work.

...

So today has been productive one I've ran through all my errands. I got to enroll to a summer Hangul class every Saturday in the morning in SU which is an advantage since it's been my school since highschool so I'm all familiar with the professors and procters here. I tagged along Rosé as we partied at Jisoo's house for several hours. Luckily I only drank 2 glasses of champagne, since I needed to control my alcohol intake because I'll be driving Rosé to somewhere that I knew she would like (crossed fingers).

"Seriously, Jen. You know I won't stop asking if you won't tell me where we're really going." Rosé said for the nth time. She's been curious along the drive. We drove out of the party at 6 and it's been an hour since we left the buzz of the metropolitan.

"I'll spoil the surprise, where's the excitement in that right?" I said as I pumped up the gas and maxed my speed to eighty.

"YAH KIM JENNIE! SLOW DOWN! I know you look sexier when you drive but that doesn't mean you have the right to kill us both!" Rosé nervously chattered out loudly as she tried to grab a hold on the seat handle hoping it would make her less nervous. It obviously didn't help at all as I was chuckling at her scared face with her iris opening wider than usual.

But what she said made me also nervous. Specifically made my whole body tremble.

I look sexier while driving? Well, that's anew. I thought.

"Maybe I'll look the sexiest if I speed up." I teased while giving her a smug smirk on my face.

This time she grab a hold of my right hand which was on the gear shift handle, I turned to her but still attentive on the road.

"Ok! Alright! you're the sexiest even when you do nothing so CAN YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" She made her voice loud and clear amidst from the roaring engine that has been a noise barrier.

I smirked and I slowly stepped on the break without breaking eye contact with Rosé, and the speedometer ranged it's arrow to sixty and I saw Rosé released a big exhale out from her lungs and leaned back against the shotgun seat.

"That's the trouble you get when you play hard to get." I teased while putting my two hands back on the wheel.

"Yah I already said you were the sexiest! Where's the hard-to-get in that?" She mumbled in complaint, she looks so adorable when grumpy.

"Damn, you bother me so much..." There I said it. The honest words coming out from my mind.

It took a few seconds before she responded, "I hope that's a good thing though." she winked and after, I saw her making a funny expression and I just realized the sarcasm, "Are mocking me right now Rosé Park?!" I bubbly complained.

"Not that I know of." She said it so sarcastically I just smiled at her joking manner.

After a few more minutes we arrived at our destination, "Here it is, the Blue Mountains National Park." I stated. I parked the car brought a few stuffs I've packed and led Rosé into Evans Lookout, a famous sightseeing spot in the area.

"Heol! Wow! Jennie, are you seeing this?! I feel like a bird flying happily from all this magnificence." Rosé was in awe as we settled ourselves near the edge of the cliff of Evans Lookout. "It's just so...beautiful" Rosé continued with complete adoration of the scenery.

"See those valley-like formation right there? Those are sandstone valleys from the Gross River Valley." I explained as I pinpointed the exact location, Rosé was so attentive trying to find the valleys with her eyes squished cutely.

She made an O shape on her mouth which meant she was amazed.

"The sun sets at eight. I've got some blanket and a picnic basket, let's watch it together." I requested and she quickly nodded with a smile.

We quickly set up the blanket near the edge of the cliff and opened a bottle of champagne. Rosé warned me again not to drink more than 2 glasses and I quickly agreed.

"I'm glad I've done this with you." Rosé suddenly spoke out of our peaceful silence as we watched the sun dusk under the spacious valleys.

"Me too." I answered as a smile creeped out of my face.

"You know what they say about sunsets?" She asked, I faced her as I put down my last glass of champagne, "They say that sunsets are a reminder that whatever happens throughout a day, it can always end beautifully." Rosé expressed in a tone I never heard before, a tone that is very vibrant and ethereal.   
An eargasm to my old soul.

"Like this?" I asked, as I rested my head on her right shoulders. "Yeah, like us." She answered, my system shivered when she said the word us. I didn't know that the word gave me a cozy feeling before.

"Thank you for making me extra happy today, Jennie." She said with gratefulness. "The feeling's mutual." I answered back.

"Uhm, Jennie?" the atmosphere changed in a snap, I suddenly felt the fast beating of my heart like it's already warning me that something is gonna happen. "Yup?" I managed to answer back.

I just noticed our face were already an inch apart. This magnetic force is pushing me hard to crash on those pink soft lips of hers. I think lust just crawled up my body as I wavered at her touch, she grabbed a hold of my hand intertwining it with hers.

Her alcoholic breath of champagne mixed with her vibrant scent made my system more ballistic than it already was.

"Jennie..." she whispered weakly. I saw her eyes so eager to eat me alive at that moment, I saw her burning beneath that milky and smooth skin of hers. "Can I-?"

And my mind snapped. In a blink, in a flash, and in a heartbeat I interrupted, "Whatever it is you're gonna do..." I whispered between my breaths, "It's okay..."

And just like that the crave for each other's lips were satisfied. We pushed and pulled each other trying to fight for dominance. Since the sensation was new to my system, It became overwhelming, but It was so good I knew I couldn't stop.

Rosé bit my lower lip, I didn't know what that meant but I opened my mouth and her tongue abruptly made entrance. It just added fuel to the fire, lust was taking all over me, so I responded. I pulled her into me as I grabbed her hair from the back making more force to let her tongue slid in.

Ruining the utmost innocence of our mouths, we didn't stop until we ran out of breath.

It was a sensation so blissful I couldn't comprehend what I was feeling. A sensation that I know I only wanted to share only to the girl who bothers me.

From now on this complicates everything. From understanding of my being, to establishing what kind of bond I have with Rosé, and to the decisions I have to make after this.

This is such a mess.

Rosé Park what have you done to me?

**Author's Note:**

> also available on wattpad & aff
> 
> for more updates and stories follow me on:  
> twt: jenniejeann  
> watty: jeanjendeuk  
> aff: jenniejean


End file.
